mystic force: Rising Flame
by levy fai
Summary: The children of the mystic force are called to fight the dark force,but can these children figure out their powers and not end up killing eachother
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is levy fai, and I'm writing this fanfic called: Mystic force: Riseing Flame.**

**But I need help, you see I need help with the next generation. **

**Here's the couples:**

****DaggeronxClare

NickxMaddie

ChipxV

XanderxOc (**I need help with her too)**

**So this what you do:**

**Name:**Dawn

**parents:**Daggeron and Clare

**Age:**16

**Personality: **Shy and doesn't talk very much. She knows alot of spells, Though she doesn't talk much,but if your a genie that gets on her bad side you would get caught in a spell of hers.

**Looks: **Close to six feet, has brow eyes and curly brow hair, which goes to her shoulders.

**Power: **In the day sun power, and at night power of the moon.

**Ranger Color: **Sliver with gold trimings.

**So that's it guys, I need a total of six rangers, but syblings would be nice**


	2. cast of rising flame

**Ok guys drum roll please here's the cast for Mystic force: rising Flame**

**Nick and Maddie kids: **

Fiera- by SwifteForeverAndAlways

Megan-by Yellow-leopard

**Xander and Laura kids:**

Lucy Bly- by StarWriter0303

Slate Bly-by SwifteForeverAndAlways

**Daggeron and Clare kids:**

Dawn-by Levy Fai

**Others:**

Brennan Mallotte-by StarWriter0303

Jared- Levy Fai

**Thank you all for the kids, please enjoy reading. **


	3. New students

New students

Dawn walked up the stairs to Briarwood high, she wonder how it would be liked. Dawn had dark curly hair and tan skin that she got from her father, but from her mother she got her brown eyes. She wore a light gray shirt and blue jeans, she walked to the principal's office to get her schedule.

When she got there she saw that she wasn't the only one there. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked a little older than Dawn he looked over and smiled when she sat down. He whispered over to her.

"Your first day also?"

Dawn nodded, and then looked down at the floor, the boy seemed to looked at very closely, which made Dawn a little scared, he seemed to know that and told her his name.

"I'm Brennan Mallotte; I'm new here to Briarwood so, what about you?"

Before he could get an answer the counselor called him in. He waved good bye to Dawn when he left to get to his classes.

"Mrs. Zodiac?" asked the Principal. He was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a blue suit and tie.

Dawn nodded, and looked down.

"This is the first time that you have ever been in school correct?"

She nodded again.

"Ok, so I will have you a partner to show around ok?"

She nodded.

"Will you try to talk to them?"

She nodded.

"Oh well, Mrs. Maddersion please call Megan Russell to the office?"

"Right away Mr. Carson."

Then a few minutes later a girl Dawn's age came in: she had her dark hair in a pony tail and a purple top on and blue jeans, her emerald eyes looked over at Dawn and widen in amazement as she saw her. Before she could say anything, Dawn pulled her out of the office and into the hallway.

"What are you doing here Dawn?" asked Megan.

"Mom and Dad thought I could use some time with people my own age." Stated Dawn, who looked at the schedule.

"It seems that we both have the same classes." Stated Megan as she looked over at her cousin.

"Yes, but please tell me what is a computer class?"

"Oh, brother we're going to have to work on that aren't we."

End of first chapter sorry it is a little short.


	4. opened seal

The seal opened

It was coming to be noon, or least that is what the keeper thought. It was hard to tell when day or night was coming in the caves of sealing. He looked around and hummed to himself, he was one of the few of his family to maintain a high rank in the sealing world, but it came at a price. He reached into his pocket and brought out a picture.

It was a young boy with blue eyes and gray hair, and right beside him was a cat. Not an cat that meows at everything, this cat was tall as a man and stood on two legs, he wore a garb that would ware if you were a nomad. The boy looked at picture and put it away.

It had been about ten years and the he knew that his friend had found someplace else and probably forgotten him. He looked up at the ceiling and started to hum again. Then he stopped he looked over behind him and was attacked. He fought back but was defeated, he looked at his attacker.

She was about his mother's age with red hair and green eyes, she wore a knights garb which match her red and green which showed off her pale skin. She smiled at the boy and said.

"Where's the seal for Imperious?"

"I'm not allowed to say, and why should I tell you?" stated the boy.

"Very well you're a watcher are you not, and then I'm going to make you a dog."

"What do you…" before the boy to say anything the woman started a chant.

"Changos, Dogos." And where a gray hair boy stood was wolf dog, before the woman to say anything else the dog ran to safety and to find help.

The woman watch him go and went to the sealing chamber, she found the one she wanted. She called on her power and said to the seal:

"Open, and release." The seal turned red and then a figure came out, he looked like a mummy and he held a fan, he looked at the woman and said.

"Thank you, Clara you done me well."

"You're welcome Father shall we leave."

"Very well, I would like to know what has happened in my absence."

It was after school and Megan and Dawn sat outside waiting on their friends. The first to come was the Bly twins. The two of the waved to the others, when they saw Dawn their faces became a mask of shock.

"Dawn what has happened when does your old man let you out?" asked the blond hair girl, wearing a light teal dress and dress shoes.

"Lucy, give her time to answer she blushing." Stated the boy, who was the same age as the girl. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans, he was about to speak again when Megan's big sister and Dawn's cousin came out.

Feria was getting madder by the second, you see she heard some of the poplar girls say things that would put their mothers to shame about her sister and cousin. The blond hair girl looked over to see that the two in question were talking to Blys. She looked over at the boy and smiled a little bit, leave it to Slate to stop his sister.

She walked over and was about to say high when they all saw a dog come over to them he went straight to Dawn, and licked her.

"Guys we got trouble." Stated Dawn as she looked at the wolf and back to her friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Megan.

"I can't tell you but you need to get your parents to Rootcore." She said as she went running after the wolf.

Well at least I can look forward to something. Thought Feria as she ran to her own house.

End of chapter please rate.


	5. meeting of old and new

The meeting of the old and new

Daggeron was wondering if he made the right choice to have his daughter in roll in the high school. He looked over at his wife who was helping his Aunt-in-law clean Root core. Daggeron was about to say something to Clare when all of the sudden Jingi started to come out. He looked over at Daggeron and looked all-round.

"Where's your daughter?" He asked.

"She's at school today."

"What, is the dark raising again?"

"Jingi." Daggeron stated in a tone which brought Jingi down.

"Well, you said when Dawn was younger and I quote: "I will not let my child out my sight." Stated the genie, but before Daggeron could say a world Dawn came inside with a wolf dog and Leanbow right behind her.

"Dawn what's the matter?" asked Clare as she went over to her daughter.

"Meeting now, will talk latter first have to reverse a spell, others coming soon, please get ready." Dawn said, which all the men in the room stared they never heard the child talk so fast. Clare and Undonna nodded and went to make sure things were ready for guests, while Dawn took the wolf dog to her room.

* * *

Bly household

Xander was just getting ready to watch T.V. when his two twins came in. Slate went to get his mother while Lucy came over to him. He got up when he felt her uneasiness, he came over an looked into her eyes.

"Luc, what's wrong?" asked Xander, when he did he saw that Laura and Slate were also in the room. The splitting image of her daughter, Laura came over to her.

"We need to get to root core now." Stated Slate, and he looked over at his twin and nodded.

* * *

the Russell House hold

Nick was looking over at his wife and her twin, while he tried to get Chip to be quite. He was about to say something else, when his two daughters came running in. Feria went over to him while Megan went to V and Maddie.

"Dad we need to get to root core now." stated Feria, Nick didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Root core

"I don't know who this isn't working." stated the tried Dawn as she looked over at the dog in front of her. Then she heard the others that came in to root core.

"What do I do Jaden,I mean if I can't get you back to human form, then how they supose to belive me?"

_Because of the power you have._

"You know, even if you can talk to people using your mind it's still weird."

_Well at least, I don't have a permient smile on my face like some people we know._

"Dawn, everyone's in the main room will you tell us what's going on?" called Clare who was worried about her daughter.

When Dawn came down she sallowed sure she meat the rangers before, but this was diffrent and she looked over at her Uncle and father they both nodded to her to go on.

"First things fist, very one meet Jaden of the seal keepers."

"What in the world, no way the Jaden we know is..." stated Jini

"That's why he's here he's cursed but that's not all."

She told all the rangers what happened, their faces became worried and then after it was all done, Dawn patted Jaden who had come up to her to calm her down.

"There's only one thing to do, Girls stay here us men are going to face Imperlous." stated Nick, the other boys nodded and went to say good bye to their famies.

"Daggeron...please be carful you too Leanbow." stated Clare as she hugged them both Udonna also hugged her husband. The same with the other wives, the kids just stood and nodded.

They watched the boys go out to the sealing caves, Dawn looked over at Jaden she whispered to him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

end of chapter.


	6. birth of the zodiac part 1

Birth of the zodiac part 1

Dawn petted Jaden as she looked into the crystal ball, she knew that if aunt Undonna and her mother couldn't see the boys then why could her. She just felt that she should be there, and it seemed that the other children were their also.

Slate was sitting on a couch that Dawn had made, his twin slept on his lap. He looked to Dawn to see if she knew anything she shook her head, and looked over at the Russell sisters who both were asleep. The mother's for some odd reason stated that they would stay in Rootcore, and since it was a Friday the kids got to stay also.

"Dawn, you been sitting there for a few hours shouldn't you sleep for a while?" asked Slate.

"Na, I'm fine, thanks for asking though." She rubbed her arms, and Slate sighed and got up and place his twin down and went to Dawn.

"Dawn, I know what you're doing, you're trying to use your powers."

"I can, it's a full moon out tonight I could…."

"No Dawn it's too dangerous, besides you need rest."

Dawn looked over at Slate and gave him the signal of defeat, and headed toward her room that was up stairs. She just about made it when she heard it, and then all the women came out the bedrooms they were in and the children were also awake. Dawn headed back down and saw that Megan and Feria were trying to keep their mother calm. Also it was the same with Slate trying to calm both his mother and twin, then she saw Undonna doing the same thing to her mother he knew that somthing bad had happened.

"Undonna where are they, we need to help them." stated Vi as she held on to her sister with the kids.

"Very well, We'll all go." stated Undonna.

"Yea."started Laura but was cutt off when all the mothers' in the room called out.

"YOUR ALL STAYING HERE."

"But..."

"no buts." stated Her mother, and contuned to the women.

"I'll stay here and watch them."

The other women nodded and left to find their husbands.

* * *

Lucy went back to be while the kids headed back toward sleep, all expect Dawn who was running worries in her head. Jaden stayed with her then when she stopped and looked at the crystal ball she said to herself.

I'm not going to stay around here to see if my parents get back alive. She was going to help them but how...then she thought of the zodiac stone.

She went to the hutch that was to the left of the room she made little noise but it woke the kids up. They all looked over and went to Dawn.

"You guys ready to help our parents?"

**end of chapter **

**help i would like to know if anyone has ideas for the rangers zodaic sign please tell me ok.**

**levy fai over and out**


End file.
